1. Field
The present invention relates generally to wireless power, and more specifically, to a wireless power device for transmitting wireless power.
2. Background
Approaches are being developed that use over the air power transmission between a transmitter and the device to be charged. These generally fall into two categories. One is based on the coupling of plane wave radiation (also called far-field radiation) between a transmit antenna and receive antenna on the device to be charged which collects the radiated power and rectifies it for charging the battery. Antennas are generally of resonant length in order to improve the coupling efficiency. This approach suffers from the fact that the power coupling falls off quickly with distance between the antennas. So charging over reasonable distances (e.g., >1-2 m) becomes difficult. Additionally, since the system radiates plane waves, unintentional radiation can interfere with other systems if not properly controlled through filtering.
Other approaches are based on inductive coupling between a transmit antenna embedded, for example, in a “charging” mat or surface and a receive antenna plus rectifying circuit embedded in the host device to be charged. This approach has the disadvantage that the spacing between transmit and receive antennas must be very close (e.g. mms). Though this approach does have the capability to simultaneously charge multiple devices in the same area, this area is typically small, hence the user must locate the devices to a specific area.
As will be appreciated by a person having ordinary skill in the art, a transmit antenna of a wireless power device may be detuned by an external metal structure, which is positioned proximate the transmit antenna. Accordingly, the efficiency of wireless power transfer between the wireless power device and a receiver may be decreased. A need exists for methods, systems, and devices for enhanced wireless power transfer. More specifically, a need exists for methods, systems, and devices for a wireless power device with enhanced immunity to detuning caused by external structures.